Sonic Romance (Rewritten)
by Toaster of Brains
Summary: Love takes strange courses. For Sonic, his is lined with fire. All the while Amy is struggling with attractions to a red hedgehog. Rewrite of PhantomScribes' "Sonic Romance"
1. Date Plans

The sun was shining on a little town just south of Station Square; Emerald Town. One resident happened to be fixing up a vehicle

in his home, a young Kitsune named Tails. "Okay, Sonic, try it now. I think I got it right. Hopefully." he said, grease and motor oil splattered on his light copper fur, along with his clothing. The hedgehog unquestionably nodded and hopped into the front seat, starting the car. The engine came roaring to life and then settled on a low hum.

"Listen to that baby purr! She's set! Thanks, Tails, you've done great, like always." Sonic said before playfully punching Tails' shoulder.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask, why do you need a car anyway? Same with Shadow and his motorcycle. You guys are supposed to be the fasted things alive." the younger of the two asked, the other shrugged.

"Racing with the others, mainly. But I do like having a car, in case the rain slows me down or I just feel like giving my legs a breather, you know? Not everything has to revolve around speed." the blue hero explained. Tails shrugged, it was reasonable enough to him. Just then came a knock on the wall, the duo looked to see the source, a familiar red echidna standing in the doorway. "Knucklehead! Been hiding out on us again, eh?" Sonic chuckled before he and Knuckles slugged each other's arms followed by a headbutt, Tails couldn't help but roll his eyes at them, but he smiled.

"Just been tryin' to restore the Altar of Angel Island. Tikal and Chaos are a little restless so I figured some restoration would help. Anyway I came to ask you guys something. I need one of you to come along for a double date this Saturday that Rouge planned. Soo who's willing to do it?" he explained. Sonic and Tails glanced at each other before looking back at their friend.

"Well I can't. Got a date of my own. Some movie or something." the twin tailed kitsune said with a half grin. Sonic bit his lip in order to keep himself from saying something smart.

"Really? So who's the lucky lady that landed our little tech bro?" Knuckles laughed, giving Tails a noogie, the latter protesting and squirming. In came a familiar pink hedgehog, Sonic instinctively dove under the work bench. Knuckles cocked an eyebrow, his gaze shifting between Amy and Tails. Tails threw up his hands in defense.

"Look the guy she was gonna go with flaked and she already had the tickets. I figured I'd go as a favor." he elaborated, Knuckles shrugged, Tails was always like that with Amy, acting often as a last minute date or her wingman. "Give me a quick sec to go get out of these rags, you guys are welcome to come inside." he remarked, gesturing to the doorway leading into the house before heading through said doorway and up to his room, the trio left followed suit and made themselves comfortable in the living room. Sonic and Knuckles opted to play some games while Amy watched.

"Hey, I heard some shit went down with you and Sally, what happened?" Amy asked. Sonic shrugged and continued his game.

"Nothing bad happened, really. The spark was gone and she felt she needed to focus on her royal duties and stuff with her family,

I told her go for it. We're still on good terms." the blue hero explained. After that Tails walked in, now in a simple grey tee with black shorts, he also had a box.

"What's in the box, bro?" Knuckles asked, trying to focus on his game, he had forgotten how good Sonic was at Street Fighter.

"Just some games I ordered. New one came out for us, Sonic. Still weird they make games of our battles with Eggman." Tails said as he opened the box, pulling out four games.

"Hey I get a paycheck from it, so whatever. Whatcha got?" Sonic glanced over, intrigued, he paused the game giving Knuckles a breather.

"Let's see I have an Ultimate Genesis Collection, it has the games that tell how how you met me and Knuckles on it, one based on that magic book of Arthurian legend you have, one called Unleashed ... Don't you still turn into that werehog form?" Tails inquired, Sonic nodded. "And finally the new one, Mania Plus. it even has Ray and Mighty in it, we need to talk to them more." he noted.

They played games for the remainder of the evening, picking teams to pit against each other in games, Tails even ordered a couple of pizzas, they enjoyed their time together, but eventually had to part once the sun started to set.

"See you guys later, I'll text you Saturday, Amy." Tails said before heading back inside. Knuckles went ahead and drove off, his car was similar to Sonic's, except the details that reflected who the owner was. Instead of driving home Sonic opted to walk with Amy.

"Shit I forgot to ask Knuckles about the date." Sonic groaned as he smacked his forehead, getting a chuckle out of Amy. "Oh well, I'll text him in the morning. So, the guy that flaked this time, what was his excuse?"

"I was the rebound, his girlfriend slept with half of the county and they split, only used me to make her jealous. It worked, now they're back together. Til she jumps on the other half of the county's dick." Amy groaned, making a small gesture of strangulation when she mentioned the jealousy. Sonic rolled his eyes, this was common for the pink girl. "This is why I'm wary about hook-ups half the time." she added.

Sonic put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, perk up. It just takes a bit, you'll find someone, don't know where, don't know when, but you'll find someone head over heels for you, and you'll be the same for them." he said as he playfully nudged her shoulder. "Besides, who knows? You might hit it off with Tails." Amy laughed at his optimism.

"If it weren't for the fact I'm not attracted to men much, I'd go for Tails. But I'm looking for someone." Amy said as she looked to the orange skies. "I just have to be patient, I suppose." Eventually they made to Amy's, a little one floor house surrounded by a garden, Sonic looked at the flowers as the pink hedgehog unlocked her door, to which he spun on his heel to look at her.

"Til next you kick my ass in F Zero, m'lady." he said in a mocking posh voice with a bow, Amy rolled her eyes and flicked his forehead.

"See you around, good luck with your date." Amy replied before going in. Sonic did a quick stretch before bolting off, leaving a blue streak behind him. He debated between going and getting his car or just running home, he opted for the latter option, running helps him think, his mind wandering to the possibly of who his date was. Due to being a recluse Knuckles didn't know a lot of girls, let alone one Sonic didn't possibly know. Once he arrived home he shot Knuckles a quick text, asking about the date. He left his phone alone for a short time to make a quick second dinner to build up what he had burnt off from the pizza. He often hated his high metabolism. When he got back his phone screen glowed, signaling a text, luckily from Knuckles.

"It's a surprise. Be patient and relax."

"Okay, I got you now, fucker." Sonic said as he stared at the text before stuffing a chili dog in his mouth. Oh how he hated when Knuckles says something about surprises, many in the past resulted in Sonic getting spooked often, one prank after another.

* * *

 _A/N: So, I finally got enough confidence to post my stories again haha. What better way to start than a rewrite to get rid of the rust? Please R &R and tell me what you think. A lot of ideas that will be present in this story (and other future Sonic stories will center around my AU Toastyverse._


	2. Downtime

Sonic huffed as he tossed his phone off to the side, not really caring where it landed. His double date was coming up, and Knuckles wasn't giving any details on who the girl was. It wasn't Amy, he knew that much. They dated briefly a few years prior but broke it off after about a year, close to his seventeenth birthday, as he recalled. It was mutual. His mind buzzed with who else it was. Val? No, she's with Silver. Rouge was with Knuckles, for the time being, Sonic found it annoying how on again off again they were, but for now, stable. Sally was too focused on her royal duties to patch things up, Honey's lesbian, so that was ruled out. Blaze wanted to torch him after an ill timed prank. Wait. Blaze.

The blue hero wouldn't deny it, he had a small crush on the lilac princess, the more they crossed paths when Blaze first wound up in the Chaos Dimension the more he wanted to know her. He stared at the ceiling as the memories came back, the ironclad bond he saw forged between Blaze and Cream, his fascination with the Sol Emeralds. Her super form. A smile crept onto his muzzle, he felt proud at the moment Blaze learned of the power of the Emeralds and the hope that feeds the power, enough to tap into a powerful form. Sonic knew not many were capable of the transformation that intense, as memory served only he himself and four others of his friends could tap into that power. But as the memories resurfaced the crush reared its head, only now did he realize how intense it had become. Not like she would go for him, not after the prank. Even then the fact she was royalty put a barrier on a possible relationship. Then again, maybe not, he was still a prince, albeit to a kingdom that no longer exists fully and it was a title he left behind.

"What's got you all happy, idiot." a low demonic voice asked. Sonic lifted his head, there his demon Sule stood, with a phone in hand. "Double date? I thought you weren't the dating type." Sonic shrugged and sat up.

"In all reality, I'm kinda not. But Eggman's getting on in years, his attacks aren't as frequent as they used to be. So maybe this is my calling to slow down a hair or two. I mean, look what happened after all that stuff with that guy Infinite." He clutched his chest, right over the large scar left from experiments. Sule just nodded. He knew how broken the hedgehog was, how he himself manifested fully, and how he basically kicked Sonic's ass back onto his hero path. "Besides, dating might not be so bad. I'm a smooth dude." he popped off, flashing a pair of finger guns. The demon facepalmed.

"I swear you're stuck in the nineties, Olgivile." Sule stated as he readjusted his scarf. Tilted his head in the process to avoid the alarm clock thrown at him. Oh how he enjoyed using Sonic's birth name. "I'm off to make some lunch. I'll make extra for you." With that he tossed Sonic his phone and slipped off to the kitchen. At least the demon could cook, and he was damn good at it too. Sonic glanced at his phone, during the little exchange a text came in from Val.

I'm bored. Going to kill time shopping. Want to tag along? I can swing by and pick you up.

Sonic pondered for a moment, he's not really doing anything, sure, why not? He threw on some shorts and a worn out t-shirt after he sent a text back, making his way to the front door. "Put my food in the microwave, Sule. I'll be back later" he called out as he went through the door. He waited a moment until he heard the faint sounds of thrash metal coming down the street, he peeked to see a familiar black Camaro. Inside was the familiar feline, Sonic quickly got in, once comfortable they sped off, much to Sonic's fears, Val does have a habit of driving a litter recklessly. They eventually made their way to mall in the shopping district.

"Normally I bring Amy along but she said she was busy. Plus we haven't really hung out in awhile. " Val said, stretching as she got out of the car.

"Yeah we need to do it more often. But that niece of Eggman's been a pain." Sonic noted. The two made their way inside, Sonic glanced around, figuring out where to go first. Val grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a nearby candy shop. She handed him a bag before getting one for herself.

"Fill it up as much as you want, my treat." She said with a smile before heading to the gummy candies. Sonic shrugged, it wasn't unusual for Val to offer to buy anything food related. He got various candies, mostly types of gum and chocolate. All filled her bag with gummies and grabbed two five pound gummy bears. After paying they went onto the next store. "Rose gets mad if I get one of those giant gummy bears without her. That kid's a mess." She noted with a chuckle.

"Really? With her eating habits I'm surprised. Whatever delays your next steel order, huh?" the blue Hedgehog laughed. He loved Val's daughter, even if the kid was a mutant.

"Yeah. Anyway, I heard you got a date coming up. Excited?" Val asked, shifting the conversation as they entered a clothing store.

"I am. I'm terrified too because Knucklehead won't give me any details about who it is. I hate when he does that. I mean, for all I know he could be setting me up with some psycho fan, or a chick who wants me dead! You have no idea how many wives hate me right now." he ranted for a short while, all while Val watched in amusement.

"Just relax, ya blue idiot. You'll be fine. Let's get you some clothes for it, because Chaos knows what clothes you do own won't cut it." Val noted as she went off to the men's section. "Besides, I needed to come to this part of the store anyway." She added. Sonic glanced at the sign, making sure it was the Mobian section of the area, then it dawned on him.

"The hell you mean my clothes "won't cut it"?" he acted over dramatic. "You've insulted me!" he flung back as if he were in a soap opera, which made the feline laugh, Sonic couldn't hold his act for long as soon he started laughing along with her. Once that settled she looked through shirts hunting up some for Hedgehog-types.

"Track suits, shorts, and tank tops don't really impress. The last thing you want to do is show up in sweats at a fancy restaurant." Val said as she held up the shirts in front of her friend. "And besides, that handsome mug of yours only gets you so far."

They poked around, getting Sonic some decent jeans and a tuxedo printed t-shirt. They spent some more time poking around the store, Sonic found the jewelry counter, opted to make a mental note to bring in Chip's collar for repairs if they would do it. They left and went wandering around the mall for some time before calling it quits, and eventually went home. Sonic threw his bags onto the couch while he went off to the kitchen to eat. Small containers rested in the microwave, Sule made chili dogs. Sonic smiled as he prepared some, they chili was still warm too. He plopped on the couch and watched cartoons as he ate, odds are the demon was out and about himself or sleeping. Sonic munched away, noting that Sule added more hot sauce than usual, he liked it. He glanced around the room, his extreme gear hung up neatly above a special glass display case with moments of past adventures, poster ads for various marketing deals he signed on for in frames in areas of the wall surrounded by pictures of him and friends. He enjoyed his life, wondering how going from famed hero to everyday man would work out. He figured he's cross that bridge when he got there.

The rest of the evening was uneventful, he spent time watching TV and playing games until Sule popped up and made dinner. The two opted to play games after dinner before heading off to bed. Sonic made one more attempt to get some information out of Knuckles to no avail. He eventually figured he would just go with whatever the red idiot was planning.


	3. Date Night

Sonic paced in his room, it was the big night and he was nervous. He was kept in the black about what they were doing, he still didn't know who his date was. He was ready, having changed into the shirt Val bought him and some decent jeans he had instead of the usual baggy leggings he wore. He also opted to not wear his gloves, but kept Chip's collar, it had become a comforting item to him. Knuckles was due to come pick him up in an hour, but he couldn't calm himself down.

"Chaos, kid, relax. You'll be fine." Sule stated, floating just above Sonic's bed, playing with the Perplexus Sonic had given him.

"I don't know, man. He hasn't told me anything, I hate being in put in the dark like that! He knows I hate it! I can't help but spaz because I'm a freaking nervous wreck around girls half the time-" Sonic started ranting, Sule tuned it out for the most part and focused on his toy. After about ten minutes Sonic was done, he flopped onto the bed, accidentally pulling the demon with him by the legs, using them as a pillow.

"You done, idiot?" the demon asked. Sonic grumbled, Sule took that as a yes. They sat in silence, Sonic stewing over his thoughts and paranoia while Sule attempted to reach the goal of his toy, the clacking of the metal ball against the plastic was the only sound. Every so often Sule would offer Sonic a turn, which he took. Knuckles was due to arrive at any moment by the time Sonic rolled off the bed, he made his way downstairs and headed to the door. Before opening he gazed down at the long red scarf he had, after a small mental debate he put it on, much like the collar, it was a comforting item. He sat outside on the porch, watching the cars pass by. He psyched himself up as he watched a familiar car pull to the curb, it was a retired SSPD car that Knuckles got cheap and repainted, he kept it at a workshop Tails had in the Mystic Ruins since it was closest to the island's general area. Knuckles rolled down his window and looked at his friend.

"Looking good bro. Back doors unlocked. Hop in." the guardian said with a grin, they fist bumped and Sonic opened the back door, he froze when he saw who was in the backseat waiting for him. Blaze. Only one thought ran through his mind; I'm so beyond screwed. He got in, Blaze glaring daggers at him. He sheepishly smiled and gave a small wave. Knuckles pulled onto the road, and headed to their destination, which was on the other side of town. Sonic tried to think of something to say while Knuckles and Rouge argued up front about what radio station to listen to. He looked the fire princess over, her usual ponytail was let down, and for once the fir strands weren't fire. Over the years she had developed a fondness for the punk gothic look, a dark purple top with a fire design wrapped around the bottom hem, black fishnet gloves, and a short black skirt, her boots were like what she would wear in the winter months but the colors dulled. Sonic took a deep breath before looking at her.

"You look beautiful this evening, Blaze." He said. Blaze glared at him before turning her attention back to the window. He shrunk back. "Still mad at me? I don't blame you. But I really am sorry, I didn't think it would rain, or that the glue wouldn't come off with heat." he continued. About a week or so ago he decided to play a minor prank on Blaze. He pulled a cliché and covered her doorknob in glue. At first she was mildly annoyed by it before he rage quickly grew as the glue wouldn't come off when she used her pyrokinesis, the more her anger grew the more intense her flames got, which resulted in damages to the door. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it; it started raining hard, which soaked Blaze but the glue came off at that point. She then went into the apartment she shared with Amy when she visited this world, making a mental note to have the door replaced as soon as possible. She found out later it was Sonic and hated him for awhile because of it, that day ended with her getting a cold.

"Replacing that door cost me half the Rings I brought with me." Blaze said bitterly, not even bothered to look at Sonic. "Plus I only agreed to do this because I owe Knuckles a favor. If I had known you were my date I would've stayed home." Sonic shrunk back in his seat, her words like physical blows. He thought of something to say, but couldn't. The two spent the ride in a tense silence.

"Hey guys, we're here." Knuckles announced as he drove under a gate. Vector's Paradise. Sonic looked through the windshield, an amusement park. He gave a puzzled look to Knuckles. "It's a side gig he and Mighty run. He talked about doing something like this for years, and I figured we could check it out." He elaborated. He and Rouge got out, before Blaze did, Sonic grabbed her shoulder.

"Look, I know I messed up, and I know no matter how many times I say I'm sorry won't cut it, but how about this; let me attempt to at least make you happy tonight, and I'll pay you back the Rings you lost because of the prank, please." He pleaded. Blaze didn't look at him, but she nodded. They got out and made their way in, Vector had a special list of people allowed free admission, which his friends were on, so they four of them got free all-day passes. They looked around, vendors of all kinds, rides strewn about near the edges of the park, and a large arcade at the center. After some minor debating they went to the arcade first. Knuckles and Rouge played a few rounds of Street Fighter with Rouge utterly kicking his ass. Sonic looked around before finding a zombie shooter game. They watched as Sonic played with both guns, racking up scores.

"Classic video game junky. Arcades were always like a second home for him." Knuckles commented before laughing. They played various games together, Blaze and Sonic played a game of Mortal Kombat, it came close with the two having each won two rounds, Sonic came though last minute with a sliver of health, performing a Fatality.

"Boo-ya baby, nobody fucks with my bro Sub Zero!" he said with excitement. Blaze rolled her eyes before playfully shoving him, a small smile on her face. As they made their way out Blaze stopped at a claw machine, eyeing a lone Hero Chao plush toy in a sea of regular and Dark Chao. Sonic took notice of this and stayed behind, popping in a quick Ring or two, making some attempts to win the toy, finally getting it on the third try he tucked it away in his scarf under his quills, planning on how to surprise his date.

"I gotta hand it to Vec, he's got a pretty good thing going here." Knuckles said with a smile. "Man I wonder where he is, or the others for that matter? Charmy would practically live here!" he joked with a small chuckle.

"Oh trust me, he does. Him and his buddy." A voice sounded behind them, the group turned to see the crocodile in question. "Heard you guys were here so I thought I'd come say hi." he said as he walked towards them.

"Come here ya damned handbag, it's been too long!" Knuckles said as he hugged his old friend. They chatted for awhile, Might came back to help out the detective agency along with his friend Ray, and that the amusement park was the first thing Mighty wanted to do. While they talked Sonic and Blaze went on ahead to the rides. Sonic found a Ferris wheel, and headed towards it.

"Knuckles will be there talking with Vector for awhile. So we can use this to take a breather. It shouldn't mess with your acrophobia much." He said. The two went into one of the stalls, making themselves comfortable as the ride started, Blaze duh her claws into the seat in a mild panic. They sat in silence, in an awkward tension. Sonic mulled over what he would say when the ride jolted. He glanced down to see workers flooding to the main mechanics. Vector may have gotten some rides the cheap way, or likely used seemingly good parts that were actually faulty. They were just a stall or two away from the top and had been on their way down until the mishap.

"Why did we stop?" Blaze asked nervously before clutching her arms, her acrophobia flaring up. Sonic quickly lightly gripped her shoulders to help ease her.

"Relax, princess. It's just a minor malfunction. We'll be up here a minute while they fix it." He said, hoping she'll calm down. He had an idea. "Hey, close your eyes for a second." he suggested. Blaze nodded slowly before closing them. Sonic carefully pulled out the toy and took her hand in his, setting the plush in her palm. "Open them."

Blaze's eyes locked onto the plush, she let out a faint purr as she held it close, it seemed to relax her. Sonic tapped his foot, every so often peeking down at the workers.

"You know one date won't automatically fix things, right?" she mumbled, her eyes glued to the floor.

"Yeah. I ain't exactly aiming for miracles here, Blaze. I just want things worked out enough where roasted hedgehog isn't on the menu if you catch my drift." The blue hero said rather nervously before collecting himself. A brief moment of silence passed before he spoke up again. "I just want to see where things go, you know? I'm not saying it has to be dates, you're free to hang out with us whenever, y'know. I just want you comfortable around us, that's all."

Silence fell on them again, a slight jerking motion signaled the ride was fixed, but without a word Blaze got up and sat next to Sonic, burying her head against his neck.

"This is a bit of a freebie." She said softly, hiding the pink tint on her muzzle. The ride came to an end, Knuckles and Rouge were near the exit waiting.

"I was wondering where you two slipped off to. How about another ride or two before we call it a night?" Rouge said with a smile, somewhere along the way she stole Knuckles' jacket, which he didn't seem to mind. They poked around for awhile, Sonic and Blaze trailing behind their friends.

"Winter must be coming, we don't get cold weather like this in my world, at least the part where the Sol Kingdom is, it's tropical. Except for that one island" Blaze mumbled, making small puffs of fire to keep herself warm. Her internal flame mainly just kept her from freezing to death. Sonic toyed with an idea before slipping his scarf off and wrapping it around Blaze's neck.

"It's thick. I mostly wear it to hide the scars but It'll keep you warm. The cold doesn't really bother me after having to run through ice Zones for so long." He said with a smile. Blaze looked over the scarf, it was well taken care of despite how many times he wore it into combat, and it was long than she thought when he wrapped it around her. She enjoyed the gesture either way. Sonic's tail wagged when he heard her purr loudly, a wordless thank you, at least he thought it was. They went on some simple rides, when Knuckles and Rouge went onto a tower drop ride, Sonic and Blaze opted to stay by the vendors. With that they decided to head on home, they piled into the car and went on their way. During the ride the others fell asleep, Rouge using Knuckles' jacket as a pillow while Blaze fell asleep on Sonic, who was fighting to stay awake, his arm draped around the princess' shoulder. Knuckles glanced back at them, at least it didn't end with someone in a body bag. When he got the Amy's apartment Sonic lightly nudged Blaze, who grumbled with slight annoyance. She got out with Sonic following suit, walking her to the door.

"Tonight wasn't a total disaster. Thank you, Sonic." Blaze yawned before she smiled. "You're not so bad, either." with that she went inside,on her way giving him a quick peck on the cheek, Sonic didn't really bother asking for the scarf back, he'll get it some other time, right now his priorities lie in getting home and getting sleep. He made his way back to the car, falling inside. They went on to the house. Sonic and Knuckles made idle chatter in an effort to stay awake.

"Think you wouldn't mind going on another date? You two seemed to hit it off." Knuckles commented, Sonic stared out the window for a moment.

"I wouldn't mind, let's just see what tonight has effect in later." Sonic replied. Soon they made it to the house, Sonic stumbling down the walkway and giving a small wave as he went inside, watching Knuckles leave through the window. Just a few seconds later he flopped over onto the floor, instantly asleep. Sule came to the door the see what the noise was, and saw the hero sleeping peacefully. He rolled his eyes and sighed before giving a small smile.

"You're a mess, kid." He pulled Sonic onto his back, giving him a piggy back ride to his room. Sonic stretched on his bed, having been slightly woken up from the disturbance. He rolled up in his blankets as Sule left the room to return to his own.

"Thanks, Sule." He mumbled in a whisper before letting sleep take hold of him again


End file.
